The Return of Eustace
by reneerose
Summary: My first-time one shot of after Eustace has been undragoned and returns to the camp in VDT.  Open to feedback.  My first fanfic so please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I write only for pleasure and do not at all intend to infringe copyright of any of C.S. Lewis' wonderfully written stories. This is my first attempt at Eustace fanfic. Comments and constructive criticism are truly welcome. This is a one-shot (which I might end up updating). Also I've paraphrased a lot from the book. I always wanted more fleshing out of the details after Eustace was undragoned._**

Great was the rejoicing when Edmund and the restored Eustace returned to camp.

"Eustace!" Lucy cried out. She ran up and gave him the sort of hug only Lucy could give. "By Aslan, you're back!"

"I found him walking towards camp from the woody part of the beach, almost challenged him with my sword, dare I say" Edmund exclaimed.

Caspian clapped Eustace on the shoulder and gave him a warm smile. "We're glad you're safe."

"I'm so very sorry for the trouble I've caused" Eustace said. He gave Caspian a look of penitence.

Everyone was of course wondering how Eustace had returned to being a boy again.

"I've already told Edmund how I stopped being a dragon….but I say….do you think I could possibly have something to eat?….I mean after all the devouring of animal flesh I've done over the past week, I'm a bit hungry for a truly cooked meal." He looked a bit sheepish as he said this. All of the attention he was currently getting was slightly uncomfortable and he suddenly felt very shy.

He then glanced around at the faces of everyone who'd come to meet him. Reepicheep's face stood out from the crowd. Eustace felt a sudden pang of embarrassment as he felt the mouse could see right through him. It was odd, but in the time he'd been a dragon, even though he hadn't been able to talk, he felt as if a close friendship had developed between them. The lonely and cold nights the mouse spent keeping him company telling him the tales and history of Narnia had meant a lot to him. Though he would never have told this to anyone, he felt Reepicheep had been the first true friend he had ever had in his life.

"I'm…er….glad to see you again," was all Eustace could mumble. He looked down as he said this.

"As am I, Master Scrubb"

"I would like to apologize for my awful behaviour, I hope you can forgive me?"

"On my honour I can and I will-let us not think or talk anymore of it." Reepicheep said in a most kind and patient tone. He smiled and reached out to Eustace. There was a friendly shaking of hand and tiny mouse's paw and Eustace's face suddenly broke out into a more relaxed grin.

"Come along now, it's time to eat!" said Edmund. "We can hear all about your adventures over breakfast."

After they had settled around the fire Eustace began to tell them what had happened.

"Well you see, I….well I was being such a tick trying my hardest not to do a lick of work" (Eustace looked ashamed as he said this) "so when I ran away I thought I'd go upwards from the beach and hide out. Let's just say I ended up in a Dragon's Cave."

"Yes I think that's the one we saw when Caspian and I were looking for you" Ed chimed in.

"Anyway, I hadn't realized I had gone so far away from the camp so when I caught sight of that dying dragon I was really afraid. Alberta….er…Mother hadn't read me any books about dragons when I was growing up so I guess I didn't really know for sure that there was one right in front of me. It looked really weak though and it didn't come after me, so I finally decided to go in the cave. It had just started to rain and I needed get out of it.

When I got inside I saw a great heap of gold treasure."

"Enchanted for sure" said Reepicheep. He and Caspian exchanged glances of agreement on this point.

"Anyway I was grabbing at the stuff and collecting the coins and that's when I saw the armband, which-I am finally rid of, I have to say" Eustace pulled out from his pocket the only treasure leftover, the gold armband of Octesian's that had caused him relentless pain.

"I was awfully tired and settled down for a nap in the cave. I guess a good long time had passed because when I woke up it was really dark. I was feeling pretty thirsty so I went over to the pool of water where I'd seen the dead dragon and felt that my walk and movements had suddenly become heavy. I thought another dragon was following me. To my horror the reflection in the pool was me, only now I'd turned into a dragon."

"How terrible!" Lucy exclaimed. Edmund and the rest of the party were listening in rapt attention.

"By jove it was! I was feeling so miserable I starting crying, I guess I didn't cry very quietly though because I could now hear my dragon voice (if you will) and I pretty nearly scared myself. Well, by the time I discovered I'd become dragoned I decided I had to find one of you for help. So that's when I ended up on the beach."

"You found out how to fly?" Caspian asked.

"Yes and it was both a very strange and yet lovely thing to be able to do. I didn't really like how I looked, but being able to fly around was sort of fun…in a way," Eustace gave a little chuckle.

"And to think we thought you were going to harm us," said Lucy.

"…'Tis terrible not to be believed," said Reepicheep. He had noticed during the time he spent telling Eustace the great legends of Narnia that the boy really did have an interest in things that were fanciful but also had practical truth in them. Although he was a dragon, the boy in him actually was starved for such tales, which were not only entertaining but served to teach character-building lessons.

"I did feel terribly frustrated….I was still getting used to moving as a dragon, so I was trying to write out what happened to me on the beach…well, you probably saw all of that…"

"Yeah, sorry we couldn't exactly make all of it out, we did try though," said Edmund. He realized how difficult this had been for his cousin and wanted to make him feel better.

"Well….all I can say again is that I'm awfully sorry for the horrible nuisance I've been since this voyage started and I hope everyone can forgive me."

"Eustace we already have…really…as Reep said, please let's not talk of it anymore. Don't you know by now that we care what happens to you?" Lucy gave him another hug as she said this, which he again grudgingly permitted. It felt strange, but he liked it. Alberta and Harold had not been ones to display him any sort of parental affection.

That evening, amongst the others by the fire, Eustace slept. And for once in his human life, he truly felt as if he belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

The days following had been overcast and dreary. Eustace brought out his diary. He'd neglected his entries since he'd been dragoned, but thought to take it up again. This is what he wrote:

September 20

It's been two days since we left Dragon Island. Never thought I'd be transformed into a dragon and back into a boy again and sailing into the great unknown. For all of the fright I had at the beginning I think I'm beginning to like all of this. What's a bit new is how strangely I'm feeling at home here. R's been especially nice to me since I returned to my human state. Still feeling woefully guilty for having swung him round by the tail…can see how it was a serious offense of his honour. Mother and father would think I've gone completely soft in the head! As far as I can tell….I don't believe I've annoyed anyone since we set sail again….at least I'm trying my very darndest not to. By Aslan, this new feeling of being liked isn't something a chap wants to give up.

September 21

Played first chess game with Reep and lost. Tried to handle it well, but lost my temper a little. Was watching Lucy's matchup with him earlier and had a good laugh (Ed was watching too) at how enthusiastically R. was lifting each of the pieces without being deterred by their weight. He nearly fell over into the middle of the board trying to protect his Queen when Lucy was on the brink of a win. Another time he actually did topple over the pieces and Ed was so frustrated as it was probably a game he would have won.

Chatted with Caspian today, he thanked me again for my help in having the ship repaired and locating food for the crew. Still feel really embarrassed when anyone brings up what I did as a Dragon. Didn't know what to say to him except 'you're welcome, don't mention it', which was probably appropriate. There is something to be said for a sailing ship. It isn't a fancy piece of machinery but it really does work well-I suppose the old tub is quite grand after all.

September 22

Land sighting. All crew go ashore to locate water and we had some time to rest. Reep offered to give me lessons in swordfighting which I took him up on. Caspian did lend me his second-best sword and so far I'm enjoying the practice. Woefully awful right now, but hope to get better. Great fun!

Lucy also offered to teach me a bit of archery. Says it comes in handy here. She and Ed gave me a little lesson at it. They're pretty good themselves. Apparently they'd had lots of practice during their previous visits. I'm surprised by how much older and stronger they've appeared to be since we've been here but they say it's all part of being back in Narnia again, I wonder if the same's happening to me.


End file.
